Datte Datte Aa Mujou
is μ’s second song for the single released on April 23, 2014. It is also included in µ's Best Album Best Live! Collection II. The song is written by Aki Hata, composed by Tetsushi Enami, and arranged by Takeshi Masuda. Track Listing 'Regular Edition(LACM-14220)' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Ima ga itoshii no yo Sadame ni sekasarete Dakishimeru shunkan ni wakare no kehai Matteru zutto matteru Samayou kotoba tachi Kesanaide to kaze no naka de tashikameru mune no atsusa Shinjita mono o motome chi no hate made yuku hi Tomerarenu iki kata o tsuranuku deshou? Tada hitori watashi wa inori o sasageru Aa mujou… Kono sekai wa kanashimi ni michiteru Sore demo ii Deaeta koto ga yorokobi nano… sou deshou? Dakara makenaide Kokoro o magenaide Hohoenda anata ni wa wakare no kakugo Mattete zutto mattete Hitomi ga kataru no ne Omoide no basho de matsu wa itsuka kaeru sono toki made Donna ashita ga mieru? Sou ne kibou no ashita Tomerarenu iki kata de susumu no deshou? Tada hitori watashi wa yukue o mimamoru Aa mujou… Demo sekai wa shiawase o nozonderu Datte datte Deai no imi o kanjitai no… Aa mujou! Aa mujou… Kono sekai wa kanashimi ni michiteru Sore demo ii Deaeta koto ga yorokobi nano… sou deshou? Aa mujou… Demo sekai wa shiawase o nozonderu Datte datte Deai no imi o kanjitai no… Aa mujou! |-| Kanji= いまが愛しいのよ さだめに急かされて 抱きしめる瞬間に　別れの気配 待ってるずっと待ってる さまよう言葉たち 消さないでと風の中で　確かめる胸の熱さ 信じたものを求め　地の果てまで行く日 止められぬ生き方を貫くでしょう？ ただひとり私は祈りを捧げる 噫無情… この世界は悲しみに満ちてる それでもいい 出会えたことが喜びなの…そうでしょう？ だから負けないで こころを曲げないで 微笑んだ貴方には　別れの覚悟 待っててずっと待ってて 瞳が語るのね 思い出の場所で待つわ　いつか帰るその時まで どんな明日が見える？　そうね希望の明日 止められぬ生き方で進むのでしょう？ ただひとり私は行方を見守る 噫無情… でも世界は幸せを望んでる だってだって 出会いの意味を感じたいの…噫無情！ 噫無情… この世界は悲しみに満ちてる それでもいい 出会えたことが喜びなの…そうでしょう？ 噫無情… でも世界は幸せを望んでる だってだって 出会いの意味を感じたいの…噫無情！ |-| English= This moment is precious Being rushed toward destiny That moment when we were holding each other was our sign of farewell I'll be waiting, always waiting Those drifting words They do not vanish in the wind; they definitely exist in the warmth of my chest The day you will go to the ends of the Earth, seeking the things you believe in Will you stick with this unstoppable way of living I just pray for you, all alone. Oh how heartless... This world is full of sorrow But even that is fine, Having met is a joy, isn't that right? So don't lose Don't twist your heart I prepared for farewell with the 'you' that was smiling Wait for me, always wait for me Communicating with our eyes, I'll wait at the place of our memories, until the day you return. What sort of tomorrow can you see? That's right, a tomorrow of hope Will you continue with this unstoppable way of living? I just watch over your direction, all alone. Oh how heartless... But the world wishes for happiness Even so I want to feel the meaning of our encounter... Oh how heartless! Oh how heartless... This world is full of sorrow But even that is fine, Having met is a joy, isn't that right? Oh how heartless... But the world wishes for happiness Even so I want to feel the meaning of our encounter... Oh how heartless! Gallery Single Scans= Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki Full Cover.jpg Live Performances *μ's Go→Go! LoveLive! 2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ *µ's Final LoveLive! ~µ'sic Forever♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪♪~ Trivia *This is one of the few songs in the Love Live! discography which features pyrotechnics in its live performance, other than LOVELESS WORLD and Storm in Lover. References Category:Discography Category:Love Live! Category:Lyrics Category:Μ's Songs